Life Is Better With Blondes
by Thoughtfall Coalescence
Summary: The Final Gambit to fix the chaos had unexpected results! Jaune and Yang set out on a mission to make everything right, but something tells them it won't be easy.
1. Prologue

**Life Is Better with Blondes**

 _So...let me be honest before the story begins. I will probably be rewriting MTTS at a far later date, probably when I can finally get over the feelings the story gave me. A lot of happy feelings were tied to that story, but a lot of negative emotions were more prevalent. I'll probably do it more in the style I originally envisioned it, but for now, I want to distance myself from it._

 _I would like – no like is a weak word. I would love to thank all of you for your support, from the warm reviews and the private messages I've gotten over the course of the year. Its really helped me bring myself out of the hole I felt I was in._

 _I've had this idea for a while, thought this would be one of the few stories that will bring me back. I really hope you enjoy._

 **Prologue**

 _ **? .**_

The war raged on. The gambit that Cinder Fall enacted had succeeded and four kingdoms fell. Chaos reigned as the White Fang and Grimm alike preyed on the innocent. Only a few pockets of resistance remained, only a few bastions of peace remained as the Huntsmen and Huntresses tried their best to fight off those who would take it. I myself is one of those Huntsmen who do what they can to protect the world. When I was younger, I wanted to be a hero, to be acknowledged, but not like this. Not at the cost of the world.

But I have a plan of my own, a final gambit to enact. A giant fuck you to everything. It won't be long now. The preparations will be soon complete and everything will be undone.

"General?" A soft voice called out to me. I turned to see one of my dearest friends Weiss. The years had not been kind to her. She was still a beauty at the age of fifty, but the loss of her eye and her partner...it did so much to her...as it did to my beloved. We lost a lot of people in this war. A lot of good friends...no family. We lost a lot of family and if this works we can have everything back.

"Weiss, you know you don't have to call me that. We're family." I told her gently.

"I know...but you know...protocol..."

"I've always hated protocol, ever since we lost-"

"Don't say it."

"I know..." We never spoke of our loses, just prayers and promises to avenge them. Their sacrifices will not be in vain.

"The device is ready." She continued without any pause. "And so is the Lieutenant General." She gave me a look. What little life that was in her surviving eye shone with hope. "Will...will it work?"

"We hope so...we need to have faith." Faith. It was his favorite word, and the last words he said to me before passing on the mantle to me.

"Faith..." She whispered before leaving. Hold on Weiss. We'll fix things, I promise. After all, an Arc doesn't go back on his word.

 _ **::::::::**_

She was ready. Shes been ready ever since he told her about his discovery. A chance to make things right. Decades ago she failed. She let the one person she swore she'd protect die. It nearly broke her if it weren't for him. She kept on fighting; that's all they could do. There was barely any time to mourn the fallen, especially not her. If it weren't for him, she would have shut down. But she needed to keep fighting, fighting for the family she lost, fighting for the family she had left.

"Oi Blondie. You're brooding again." She turned to the owner of the voice.

"Hei you old coot, you're still kicking after all these years?" Hei Xiong, former owner of a bar in Vale, and probably one of their best assets during the dark times. He tried his hardest to protect the people, to keep the peace, but it was too much. Now at the age of seventy, he was relegated to a wheel chair for his rebellious acts against the enemy.

"It'll take more than that to stop me." Hei said looking up to her. "Look at you...you've regained a bit of the fire I saw so many years ago. You ready to stick it to them?"

"You bet I am." she told him. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I came to say goodbye."

"What?" She looked confused.

"I'm old Blondie." Hei commented with a sigh. "The doc says I don't have much more time, maybe hours at best. So...I came to say goodbye to you all. I'll probably roll myself out to the cliffs and watch the sunrise for the last time."

She couldn't believe how calm he was about dying. "H-Hei..."

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I lived my life the best I could, and if the General's plan work, I don't have to worry about it." He chuckled weakly. "Don't cry over an old man like me, Yang. Just...do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Stop me from making those mistakes. Save me from myself and save my daughters." He of course was talking about the Malachite Twins who died protected him. He tried to make deals with the Neo White Fang, to protect people, but they killed them all, and left Hei in a wheelchair.

"I'll do what I can. You know they never liked me."

Hei smile. "They never got the chance to see you for the person you were...and you wrecked my bar all those years ago." Yang sighed dramatically though there were tears in her eyes. She felt her device vibrate on her hip. It was time. "Got to go?"

"Y-Yeah." Tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry. Not when there is work to be done."

"D-don't tell me what to do old man." She retorted though there was a small smile on her face.

Hei chuckled before coughing a bit. "Old is right." Yang smiled at his attempt at a joke before leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now what was that for?"

"You got me a drink so many years ago...I owed you that kiss." She told him.

Hei blinked before chuckling. "It took us fifty years to "kiss and make up". What kind of climax of a story is that?"

"It's not the end. Just a beginning. Good bye...Hei Xiong."

"Good bye Yang Xiao Long. Let's hope you and the General get things just right."

"Now wouldn't that be a fairy tale ending?"

 _ **::::::::**_

Jaune Arc, General of the Rebellion Army, stood outside of the room as Yang approached. He looked over to his lover, his partner, his friend with a small smile. "Got some last minute tears out?" he teased.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah...did you know about-"

"Hei? Yeah...he came to me before he rolled off to see you." Jaune sighed. "We're losing another great man, but at least it was on his terms and not in battle. He's living the dream, you know? Even back then, back at Beacon, a lot of the guys knew that they would die on a mission. Dying of old age is a blessing."

"Gee, way to be morbid Vomit-boy." Yang commented with a grin.

"After all these years, you still call me that. That and lady killer. You know I was never good with the ladies." Jaune shook his head. "Are you ready?"

Yang was silent at first. "I was skeptical about all of this working, but..."

"If it gives us a chance?" Jaune added.

"Yeah." Silence fell between the two as they reflected on all their loses. They tried everything to bring back the peace everyone fought and died for and for all of their efforts, there had been no headway made. "Jaune...if this doesn't work, and it just kills us all...I...I just want to say-" Jaune silenced her with a kiss. It lasted a while before he broke it and held her close.

"I know Yang. But...we just gotta try." Yang fell silent as she held him back.

"I should've known you two would be here lazing about." A voice cut in.

"Can't a guy comfort his wife, Weiss?" Jaune questioned amused.

Weiss scowled. "You two will have all the time in the world to cuddle. Just get in there and save the world!"

"Alright you don't have to shout...Ice Queen." Jaune and Yang snickered as they sauntered into the chamber.

"Why you- Out of all the- UGH! YANG XIAO LONG-ARC WHY CAN'T YOU GROW UP!" Weiss shouted after the two, huffing a bit before a small smile graced her face. Tears dropped silently as she walked away. "Thank you Yang, Jaune..."

:::::::

Yang looked at the device in the center of the room as they approached. It was simply a glass orb, sitting on a stone pedestal. It would've looked more mythical if it weren't for all the of the tech attached to it to make it work. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"The device is set to send us back a day before we get on the airship to Beacon. That'll give us enough time to meet up and figure out the next course of action."

"What?" She stared at him. "You don't have a plan?"

"Other than kill the people who killed our loved ones, stop the White Fang from growing in power, bring world peace or something close to it, and finally figure out what Ren put in his Pancakes, nope."

Yang sighed in frustration. "Jaune, we need a short term goals. You know, baby steps."

"Since when have you been a baby steps kind of lady?" Jaune questioned confused.

"...good point. I still think we need to plan things through."

"Well...if you get some sort of plan or idea, let me know." Jaune replied as he got into position near the Orb, Yang just opposite of him. "I for one will embrace flying by the seat of my pants for once, because we know no plan survives the first encounter with the enemy."

"Right." Yang grimaced, remembering several times where that came true.

Jaune placed his hands on the device, Yang doing the same. The Orb lit up as a bright light emitted from it. Suddenly they felt at peace at the world. Looking down, they saw their bodies turning into dust. But there was no panic as something told them it was working. "See you later Yang.

"See you soon...Vomit-Boy."

"I swear I'll never live that down."

The light covered everything and soon darkness.

::::::::

When Yang opened her eyes, she let out a small gasp. She was at home. She was at home, in her bed. She could see her old posters, her clothes that was strewn across the floor. She could smell the old scents she used to wear. She climbed out of bed and went over to the mirror that was attached to the door. She was Seventeen again. She let out a choked laughter. It worked. That goof ball's plan worked! She was going to kiss him to death when she saw him.

"Yang!" She froze. She was young again, that meant...

Her door opened and in sped in Ruby tackling her. "Gah! Ruby!"

"What did you do?!" Ruby asked with tears in her eyes.

Yang froze. "What?"

"What did you and Jaune do?! The last thing I remember was-" Yang covered her mouth.

"Not here Ruby." She whispered. This was an unexpected turn of events.

"What's this about a boy named Jaune?" Both girls froze at the voice of their father from down the stairs.

"Oh, Nothing dad! One of my friends helped me pull a small prank on Ruby is all!" Yang lied through her teeth.

"Yang!"

"Oh relax, it was just to congratulate her for getting into Beacon early! We'll be heading out, girls day out."

"Say no more." Both Yang and Ruby let out a sigh of relief as their father walked away.

"Get dressed." Yang told Ruby. Ruby nodded. Something was up, and she could only wonder how Jaune was fairing.

 _ **::::::::**_

Jaune wasn't as he was staring down a rather angry Pyrrha Nikos. "Well?" Apparently she remembered everything and immediately sought him out.

"I-I have conjectures, but I won't know for sure until we see Yang..." He replied nervously. Was his calculations wrong? If Pyrrha remembered, then who else did?

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Life Is Better With Blondes**

 _I'm alive, you don't need to keep messaging me to update, I have a life you know. I'd probably update more if I weren't constantly looking for a job._

 **Chapter 1:**

For Jaune, time travel was a new experience. He was prepared for any eventuality. What he was not prepared was for him to get motion sickness from the ordeal.

"BLARG!" Jaune heaved into the closest trash can he could find. After a few moments he stopped and looked rather annoyed as he wiped his mouth. "Great, and we're back to this again. She is never going to let me live this down..." He was really tired of being called Vomit Boy. Well he really couldn't complain. There were nicknames he had for her after all.

Jaune looked at his surroundings. He was in downtown Vale. He couldn't help but marvel at how...pristine it looked. He really was in the past. Now if only he could remember why he was in down town Vale...Oh right! Last moment registration to Beacon! He looked into his pack and saw the forged documents...Oh he wouldn't need these this time. He used these to bi-pass a lot of the tests and get instant admitted. But as he continued to walk down the street to the Registration Office, he could get a feel of how different his body was now and how it was before the rewind.

'I'm not as bulky as before. I'm not as strong either, and...my Aura is still locked. BUT, what I do have is knowledge and speed, and various combat styles. I got this.'

One hour later, Jaune was admitted into Beacon with the highest scores seen in a late entry. Jaune tried to keep his excitement in check as he left the office with high hopes. Things will be different, he was confident that they would. Now that was taken care of, what was next on his agenda? Should he go see Hei? Or should he wait for Yang to pop up?

His thoughts were interrupted as he bumped into someone. He fell back on his ass, still tired from the combat examination.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A very familiar voice said as the person he bumped into turned around. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Jaune?"

"Pyrrha?" He questioned slightly afraid. She remembered him? Oh there was something wrong, something very wrong. He was unceremoniously hoisted up by an angry Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos NEVER got angry. People who were watching fled. "Mercy?"

"Not until you explain what happened." She replied.

Jaune stared at her before dislodging himself from her iron grip. "I-I have some conjectures, but I won't know for sure until we see Yang... Come on I know a place." He said leading before walking down the street. He knew a place in Vale where they could talk.

"Yang?" Pyrrha questioned confused. What did Yang had to do with anything.

"You'll see." He replied. Hopefully Yang would be there already.

::::-::::

"So Yang, why are we breaking into Uncle Qrow's apartment." Ruby paused for a moment. "Again."

"Well we know Uncle Qrow isn't going to be here for a while so it's a perfect base of operations to discuss whats going on and my partner knows about this place too so its a win-win."

"Partner? Blake is here too?" Ruby asked happily.

Yang opened the door to the apartment. "Nope. And why did you sound way too happy about Blake? Got a thing for the kitty cat?" Yang asked with a teasing grin as she entered.

"N-No!" Ruby denied with a full blush on her face as she followed her sister. "It's just, I'm so used to you calling her your partner." She watched as Yang moved around the apartment with a purpose, then she remembered. Uncle Qrow usually bugged his place, just in-case of robbers or Yang. She remembered an incident where Yang brought a boy over for some...heavy petting. Uncle Qrow was not amused.

"And...done! No more bugs. Now we got to wait until my partner joins us."

"So who is your partner if its not Blake?" Ruby asked curiously as she sat on the couch. "Is it me or is this couch lumpier than usual?"

Yang eyed the couch and motioned Ruby to move off it before lifting the cushion she was sitting on. "Ah sneaky, sneaky Uncle." Another listening device. A rather big one, it actually displaced the cushion. "Good job Ruby, your soft bottom saved the day!"

Ruby sputtered as her face turned red once more. "My butt isn't soft!" The sound of someone snorting caused her to turn to the door to see..."Jaune?! Pyrrha?!"

"You know, seeing Crater-face embarrassed over her butt is hilarious." Jaune piped up as Pyrrha giggled a little.

"Jaune!" Yang bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around her lover. "Are you alright? You didn't vomit did you? Anything missing?" She rattled off surprising Ruby and Pyrrha.

Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang and petted her head, touching her hair incidentally, surprising Ruby and Pyrrha further"Yang I'm fine, I didn't vomit, and nothing is missing. I just ran a few errands and ran into Pyrrha who remembers."

"Hello?" Pyrrha asked confused. "Why are you hugging Jaune like that?"

"Why is Jaune touching your hair and not dying?!" Ruby demanded to know.

"Why wouldn't I hug him and let him touch my hair. He's my husband after all." Yang announced with a grin. This was too much for Pyrrha as she fainted on the spot, Ruby not too far behind. "Was it something I said?" she asked Jaune with a confused look.

"A little too soon dear." Jaune soothed placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's get settled and Pyrrha off the floor, we have much to discuss."

::::-::::

Once Pyrrha was settled on a chair and Ruby was laid down on the couch, the couple moved to the kitchen where they sat at the small dining table Qrow owned. "So Jaune. Level with me, why does Pyrrha and Ruby remember?" Yang asked as she took a sip of the tea she prepared. It felt good to be young again and the world whole, but she couldn't help but to fall back into old habits of domestication. She wasn't the wild party girl most painted her to be, not anymore. Losing most of the people she loved to war did that to her.

Jaune took a sip of his own tea, quietly ruminating over the latest conundrum that presented the duo. "I think..." he paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "It's our Aura."

"Our Aura?" She echoed confused.

"Yeah." He placed his cup down, and tapped the rim of the cup with his finger gently. "Pyrrha unlocked my Aura correct? Well I suppose she was, in a way, still connected to me, even after death. The same could be said about you and Ruby."

"Yeah I did unlock her Aura. Shortly after I unlocked my own and my Semblance." Yang had unlocked her Aura and Semblance roughly at the same time when she at a young age saw her sister being picked on. She wasn't going to stand by and let her baby sister get hurt, not after she nearly got her killed herself. Yang snapped that day; mentally and the boy's wrist who was picking on Ruby. He learned never to do that again. "But what about the person who unlocked Pyrrha's Aura?"

"I don't know. I never really asked her to be honest. And thankfully, my Aura came unlocked so there's no need to do that again." He picked up the cup and took another sip. "Hopefully the issue happens only on one tier. Though now that I'm thinking about it, there may be anomalies with our Aura so we need to be careful with how we handle things."

"You got it general!" She said mock saluting him while winking and sticking her tongue out.

"I'm not the General I used to be." Jaune rebuked with a grin, glancing at his body. "I'm all small and noodle-like."

"Hmm..." Yang vocalized. Jaune stiffened as he felt her foot running up his leg teasing him. "Did I ever tell you I like noodles."

"Yang, beloved." He vocalized, his throat dry. "As much as I'd love to give our old bodies a much needed stress test, need I remind you that we're in your Uncle's house and your sister and Pyrrha are in the other room?"

"Oh I know." Yang said with a grin. "I just wanted to see your reaction love. I know there's a time and place, and that's tonight at your hotel room."

Jaune simply finished his tea and stood up. "I think I'll check on the others." He quickly got out before heading into the living room.

Yang giggled. "Still got it." she said to herself before a grin settled on her face. This was going to be fun.

::::-::::

"So if I understand correctly, you two have been married for..." Pyrrha began quietly.

"A little under Thirty years." Jaune explained with his arm around Yang's shoulder. "We never go to fully appreciate our marriage though as the war continued for quite awhile."

"B-But I thought the war ended when..." Ruby went quiet both shocked and upset. "You mean to tell me I sacrificed myself for nothing?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"No." Jaune shook his head. "You stopped the first war, you stopped Cinder from winning. But we weren't counting on was the sheer amount of White Fang members to be left after Adam died. They quickly rallied against us, calling themselves "The Neo White Fang"."

"The NWF didn't waste time in attacking the horribly weakened Kingdoms and soon there wasn't a safe place for humankind or human sympathizers." Yang continued. She was oddly subdued. "First Blake and Sun died. And then Ren...Pyrrha." Pyrrha nodded, remembering this as well. "Nora soon followed, literally overcharging her semblance to become the Goddess of Lightning. She laid waste to the NWF but that too was futile as they started to use mutated Grimm as weapons."

"Soon it was a handful of huntsmen and huntresses left...Yang and I pooled them together to form the Resistance. If it weren't for the help of Velvet, Cardin, and Weiss, things would've gotten much worse."

"I see..." Pyrrha was quiet and Jaune knew why. Pyrrha loved him and a part of him felt the same way, but it was a small part. His heart and soul belonged to Yang however.

"Well...we got a second chance right?" Ruby piped up. "Well let's not waste it here! Let's go after Cinder now!"

"That'd be stupid." Jaune put bluntly. "For one, we don't know where she is, and as we are now, we might have our knowledge of the future and our fighting styles, but our bodies aren't acclimated to moving like that. I found that out the hard way."

"So whats the plan?" Pyrrha questioned. She'd deal with her feelings later. Saving the world came first.

"We just have to deal with Beacon until the time is right. There are a lot of people we need to save and not enough time." Yang explained.

"We train harder than we did than the first time. We get our skills back and once Cinder shows her admittedly pretty and evil face, we deck her in the snoz."

Ruby snorted. "I'm sorry...what?"

"It's what Lark would've wanted!" Jaune defended loudly.

"It's okay dear, you can deck her in the snoz when the time comes." Yang soothed her husband. "But don't call the evil bitch pretty."

"Yes dear."

Ruby sighed. Why did she feel like this was going to be harder than they make it sound? Well as long as they stayed focus, everything would be okay right?

 **End of Chapter 01**


End file.
